Your Guardian Angel
by longlostcullen
Summary: Edward,an avenging angel, finds himself the guardian angel to Isabella.
1. Prologue

**_This is my first story so go easy on me! Reviews are greatly appreciated. In this story Edward hasn't met Carlisle he was changed somewhere else. That info will come later in the story. Yes I killed Charlie I'm sorry it's the only way I could think of Renee staying in Forks for some weird reason. Moving on the whole Cullen clan will be in this story the wolves will be in much later I think I haven't decided yet. Yes the Volturi will be involved also. _**

* * *

I watched her very closely from the day she was seven. I remember the day I found her. I was waiting in the park for the "appropriate" prey and her scent hit me like the proverbial ton of bricks. I raced to the scent and found a small inncoent child with a scraped knee.

I didn't realize how much of a demon I really was until I felt the unbearable burn in the back of my throat and the savage need to steal the life away from a seven-year-old girl.

I was so close to killing her when I heard a woman's frantic thoughts _"Oh my God where could Isabella be? Mike Newton pointed this way! God if you lead me to her and she's okay I will go to church every Sunday and never doubt you again."_

" Isabella Marie Swan! What are you doing out here, in the middle of woods?! If I wouldn't have seen Mike Newton, I wouldn't have known where you were! _Thank you Jesus! I already lost Charlie I can't lose my Bella, too."_ I deduced that this was her mother; the mother then took little Isabella in her arms and hugged her fiercely. As she hugged her daughter I noticed how fragile Isabella was, how she looked as if one gust of wind would carry her away. The child's blood called to me like no other but at the same time I felt an inexplicable need to protect her. To shelter her from this vicious world.

" Aw Mom I just wanted to come out here and play and it wasn't even dark when I got here. The sun was still up!"

"_I wish I could make Isabella understand how much I need her she's the only thing I have left in this world. _I don't care! You are not to come out here by yourself ever again! Do you understand me? _Bella scraped her knee but thank God that's it things could've been so much worse." _

I had never seen such a fierce protectiveness_, _especially from a human. "Yes Mom I understand. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I thought that since Dad used to come out here I might be able to talk to him...somehow." Her mother didn't say anything but her thoughts were...painful.

"_How do I tell her that she'll never be able to talk to him again. God why me? Why me?" _Images of a man going into cardiac arrest was floating through her mind. I assumed that this was Isabella's father. She looked nothing like him. She looked like her mother but more genteel somehow. Isabella's doe brown eyes shown such repentance. As the mother turned to leave, she grabbed Isabella's hand. _"I can't let her out of my sight." _Isabella turned around to pick up her little teddy bear and as she looked up her eyes locked with mine. She had the most expressive, intelligent brown eyes I had ever seen in a seven-year-old. It suddenly registered with me that I couldn't read her thoughts. I tried desperately to know what she was thinking but nothing came. I knew she wasn't mentally hindered her eyes were too wise and mature.

" Bella what are you staring at? _Bella has always been an observant little thing. What if she sees someone?"_ Her mother's voice had effectively taken me out of my trance.

" Is anyone out there Bella?" Her mother sounded worried and scared but she tried to hide it.

"Yes Mom look there was a man with red eyes!" Isabella was jumping and pointing. I ran away before her mother could see me. Once I was a safe distance from them I reflected and admired at my self-restraint. I also thought back to little Isabella when I was looking into her eyes they had shown no fear only inquisitiveness and sorrow. I wanted so badly to protect this unknown child from this treacherous world. But her blood was my siren call. As Aro would call her _"La tua cantante." _I vowed from that day forward that I would be Isabella's shelter from the storm and that I would protect her.

I have kept that vow for the last ten years and nothing could stop me from keeping it till the day she passed into the other world that was forever barred to me.


	2. I Will Follow You Into the Dark

**_Here it is the next chapter. All Cullens will be involved. I own nothing if I did Bella would already be a vampire. _**

* * *

"Bella" I whispered softly. "Oh Edward! You scared the crap out of me! Did you go hunting?" It still amazed me that she could so casually inquire about the murder of humans but I didn't really count them as humans and neither did she. Ever since I had begun protecting her, I had balanced my "meals" between humans and big game animals this week it was mountain lions, next week the Port Angeles group that had been stalking young women.

Bella looked so exquisite now. She was seventeen and her beauty had only grown in the passing years.

"Edward I have something to tell you."

Her tone made me instantly cautious.

"What is it Bella?" She sounded worried. She had nothing to fear from me. Unless she finally came to her God given senses and wanted me to leave her alone. Her silence was making me aggravated and fearful. I didn't want to leave her.

"Do you want me to leave?" I inquired. Make no mistake I had fallen in love with her. I remember the exact day too but that is another story for another time. I would do anything she asked of me, I was in the servitude of this earth angel and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"No Edward! I would never want that! I lo- You're my best friend! Besides who knows how long I would last with out you." She laughed jokingly. However I was mentally calculating how long she really could last without being hit by a vehicle or something to that effect.

"Sometimes Edward you can be such a pessimist." She laughed again and it was such a melodious sound. She truly had no idea how lovely, beautiful, and amazing she was. I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't know how long I could "live" without her. "What did you need to tell me, Bella?" I was growing impatient.

"There are vampires going to the high school." She said the words in a rush and if I didn't have vampire hearing I would've had no earthly idea what she said. The monster in me roared in fury. What if they hurt my Bella. I couldn't allow her to go to school. It was too dangerous. These vampires couldn't be trusted.

I thought I smelled them, actually I knew I could smell the blasted intruders. I knew that they were close but not close enough for me to be apprehensive. "How many?" I asked in a flat, icy tone.

I would kill every single one of them if they so much as glanced at my Bella. "Edward I don't think you need to worry. They're animal drinkers, they have golden eyes." It still didn't change the fact that they were too close for comfort.

"You didn't answer my question Isabella. How many are there?" She sighed and stepped towards me and took my pale, icy hand in her own delicate, warm one.

"Edward." I relished in the way my name sounded on her full pink lips. The voice of an archangel.

"Isabella you are trying to distract me. How many?" I was not to be deterred. She still held my hand and looked up through her lashes with her beautiful, soulful chocolate eyes measuring my reaction.

"There are four at school and then there are their adoptive parents." Six, six vampires, that kind of number is almost unheard of. I almost lost it till I remembered something. "You said they are animal drinkers?"

"Yes." She looked very apprehensive.

"Do you know their name?" I had heard of a vampire, Carlisle Cullen. He had a coven consisting of only animal drinkers. Could this possibly be his coven?

"The Cullens. Edward, you aren't going to do anything rash are you? You're my best friend and I couldn't bear to lose you or see you get hurt!" She took both my hands in hers while she said this and her doe eyes held my demon eyes captive. I wanted so badly to hold her in a lover's embrace, but I was just her best friend and nothing more.

"No Bella, I remember hearing of the Cullen coven in Italy. I plan on visiting him." She still looked apprehensive and she squeezed my hands tighter.

"I promise I only plan to talk to him." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Edward please be civil. I know you have a bit of a temper." I rolled my eyes only she would be worried about me minding my manners. "I promise to be nothing but the perfect gentlemen." She smiled a glorious angel's smile and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I froze.

The smell of her blood made the back of my throat burn and venom pooled in my mouth. Dammit! Bella took a step back realizing her mistake. I never hated myself more than in that moment. I realized I would never be able to have a lover's embrace with her even if she did feel the same way.

"Oh Edward I wasn't thinking! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" Forgive her? Was she serious? If anything I should be begging for forgiveness. I had to turn away for a moment to clear my head of her intoxicating scent and then I turned to face my Bella .

"Bella you have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong. I should be apologizing to you for letting the demon in me take control." She looked like she was going to argue so I cut her off.

"Tomorrow you and I are going to go pay a visit to the Cullen coven." She smiled again. "Now get going before your mother sends out a search party after you."

Yes, sir." She replied teasingly. I could feel that idiotic crooked smile on my face as I grinned at her. I heard her heart stop for a short second before picking up pace.

As I ran I swore I heard her say "Goodnight Edward. I love you." The voice of an archangel sweet in my ear.


	3. Warning Sign

**_Here is the next chapter I don't like as much as the others but oh well what can you do? I hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome (hint hint). I don't own anything. If I did Bella wouldn't be in love w/ Jacob. _**

* * *

That night I sat in the tree outside Bella's room watching her sleep. She looked so beautiful. She truly was Sleeping Beauty.

I thought about going into her bedroom till I heard Renee's thoughts _"Bella looks so peaceful and pretty." _Her mother spent

most nights checking on Bella to make sure she was okay. _"If only Charlie could see her now." _Thoughts of Charlie drifted into Renee's mind as well as some other man. Did she meet somebody?

I waited for Renee to drift asleep before I climbed into Bella's room. When I was sure Renee was asleep I lithely climbed in through the window.

The demon in me immediately demanded I end my torture and steal her life. I swallowed the venom in my mouth and thought of Bella kissing me on the cheek and holding my hand and whispering "I love you."

The demon backed away, always lurking in the shadows of my mind. "Edward." She sighed my name. I thought she had woken up and I started think of excuses I could tell her for being in her room but she just sighed again and rolled over.

If my heart could be beat, it would be beating like I was on heroine. "Edward, I love you." I turned away from her sleeping form and ran to the comfort and solitude of the forest.

She said she loved me. How could she love me? She was an archangel trapped on earth and I was a demon sent straight from Dante's Inferno. How could she possible love me?

My heart wondered why I questioned her love. My mind wondered if she even knew what love was. She's just a seventeen year old girl. No, my heart argued that I knew better than that. And I did.

My Bella had always accepted me for what I was. She always encouraged me when I felt godforsaken. I should've seen the signs instead of torturing myself with the possibilities of unrequited love.

The next morning I waited in Bella's truck. I was waiting for her to finish her morning routine. Renee had to leave early every morning she had a head start school in Port Angeles. It suited her.

I saw Bella walk out and she looked absurdly stunning in a simple navy blue sweater and a simple pair of faded jeans. "Good morning, Edward." She said smiling her goddess smile. Aphrodite would be jealous of my Bella.

"Good morning Bella. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Uh Edward why are you in my truck, you usually just run beside me."

I was a little stung by her question. "Do you not want me to ride with you?"

"No Edward! I was just pleasantly surprised. You're such a pessimist." I smiled that ridiculous grin and it made her laugh her musical laughter.

When we arrived I saw two very expensive looking cars. A canary yellow Porsche and a candy apple red BMW. "Yeah those are the Cullen's cars."

"A tad ostentatious if I do say so myself." Vampires were supposed to blend in not try to shout at the world "Look at me! I'm abnormal!"

"Bella would it be okay if I walked you in." I knew I was effectively ruining my secret but I didn't know these vampires and I wanted to know what they were like.

Bella smiled and her lovely chocolate brown eyes shone brightly. "I would love that Edward." I got out and opened her door for her and grabbed her hand. She looked at me and squeezed my hand. The warmth of her hand warmed my whole being from the inside out.

I walked her through the cafeteria doors and that's when I saw them. Bella was right, naturally, they were all animal drinkers. They all had the same topaz eyes. There was a rather large male, it looked as though he had an unnatural amount of strength even for a vampire. A blonde female, she was quite attractive but she was nothing compared to my Bella. A blonde male and a small pixie-like female.

"Bella do you have classes with any of them?" The blonde male couldn't be trusted. His self control was lacking. A girl walked past him and he imagined drinking her blood, figuring out ways to lure her from the cafeteria. I wondered why he was even here if he had so little self control.

"Yeah, I have AP American History with Jasper and Emmett." The two males, of course. Only Bella would attract the vampire with the least self control. She was a danger magnet to a fault.

"Bella the blonde male-"

"Jasper."

"Yes him, he has very little control. To be honest I have no idea why they even let him in here with all these children." Did these vampires have no concept of secrecy. This Jasper was a human heartbeat away from killing that girl. At my last comment their heads all whipped around in my direction.

I knew they could smell me from where I was standing but they made no move to approach me. However the pixie vampire got up and started walking towards Bella and I.

The blonde male tried to stop her but she whispered "It's okay Jazz." She had a very small voice. They all watched her protectively.

I pulled Bella slightly behind me. "Hello Edward." How the hell did she know who I was.

"I assume you are our visitor. Hello Bella."

"Don't speak to her." I snarled. She was blocking her thoughts and it made me all the more suspicious of her. How did she know about my power?

At my snarl Jasper made his way over and he glowered at me, a low growl growing in his chest, I glared right back baring my teeth like a rabid dog.

"Edward stop it. Alice isn't going to hurt me." Bella touched my arm and pulled me closer to her.

"She's right Edward. I mean her no harm." Alice spoke to me as if we were brother and sister. The tense atmosphere subsided into a casual conversation. I eyed Jasper he was doing this I just didn't know how.

"He can control emotions." Alice said.

"I see." How interesting. If he wasn't a danger to Bella I would ask him about his gift.

"Are you part of Carlisle Cullen's coven?" I asked. "Yes and you are our visitor." Alice stated.

"Yes, how did you know?" What the hell was going on? It was almost as if she was some sort of psychic.

"All will be explained when you come to our home this afternoon. Carlisle is looking forward to meeting you. Bye Edward, Bella." With their parting they went back to their table.

I'd never been more worried for my Bella's safety. "Bella, please be safe." She squeezed my hand and smiled and I pulled her closer.

"Please Bella promise me you'll be safe." I pleaded.

"Edward don't worry I'll be safe. You worry too much." She chided.

"With you Bella there is no such thing as too much worry." I'd never been more frightened to let my love out of my sight. This was indeed going to be a long day.


	4. Linger

**_I know this is short but I'm writing the next chapter tonight. I didn't want Edward meeting Carlisle and Esme to seem rushed I want it to be perfect. Well as close to perfect as I can get._** **_I hope you enjoy this. Constructive criticism is always welcome. _**

* * *

I walked away from Bella more terrified that I cared to admit. I didn't know what I should do, till I heard Alice's gentle thoughts through the mundane idiocy that was teenagers. _"Don't fret so Edward. I promise Bella will be safe. Follow our scent back to our home."_

I didn't know if I could trust this Alice. I didn't know if Jasper would lose control, dammit I just didn't know. What the hell was I going to do?

"Edward." I turned around to see Bella.

"I should've known you would worry too much." She said. I looked at Bella with so much pleading in my eyes. If my hair could turn gray there would be no bronze hair left.

"Bella I'm so terrified to leave you here, I don't know if I can leave you with them. What if Jasper -"

"Edward! Calm down." She took my hand in hers and gently moved her other hand to my cheek and I breathed in her wonderful, calming scent.

"Bella how can I just leave you alone with them?"

"Edward, just trust me, just this once. I will be fine." I close my eyes reveling in the warmth of her hands and her delicate and soft touch.

"Bella." I sighed.

"Remember my promise Edward. I said I would be safe and I mean it."

"Alright Bella. But if anything happens-"

"Edward! Nothing is going to happen. Don't be such a pessimist. I will be fine. If it'll make you feel better I will meet you early. Right here. Okay?"

I sighed again and pulled her into my cold embrace. I didn't give a damn that her scent drove me mad. I just wanted to hold her. "Please hurry Bella."

"I will be out her faster than you can run." I laughed at that.

"Be safe Bella."

"Yes Edward. Now go before the principal calls the police on you for trespassing." She gently pulled out of my embrace and I felt like she was leaving the protection of my arms. As long as she was in my arms I would never let anything harm her.

I watched her till she was out of sight. I decided to take Alice's advice. I followed their scent back to their home. It was such a strange concept "home." I'd never known a home since I was human and even then I didn't feel as if I truly belonged. I hadn't found "home" till I found Isabella.

I followed their scent till I found a beautiful white mansion. I smelled the scent of one vampire. I listened to their thoughts. _"Carlisle said we should expect visitors tonight. Of course we could all smell his or her scent from coming here. I just hope everything ends well."_

I left when I noticed the time. I had no idea how long I'd been standing there and the female seemed oblivious to my presence. I ran back to school and stood by Bella's red truck waiting for her. I tuned out all the idiotic thoughts of these hormonal, selfish teenagers.

Finally I saw her walking towards me smiling.

"See I told you I would be out here faster than you could run." I laughed. I was so relieved to have her standing beside me in perfect condition.

She rolled her eyes and got in the truck while I got in on the passenger side.

"Bella I'm so happy you're okay."

"Edward if you could have panic attacks you would've had over thirty by now." I laughed again and she smiled at me.

"So what did you with yourself while I was at school?" She asked.

"I found the Cullen home."

"Okay let me stop at my house and tell my mom what I'm doing and we can head on over there."

"Of course." We drove in a comfortable silence; I hopped out of her truck faster than she could blink, I didn't want Renee to see me, not that it matters I just let half the population of Forks see me in the cafeteria. Word never travels faster than in a small town.

I wandered around in the woods till I heard the start down the road. I saw Bella stop and I jumped in the passenger side. "Renee asked about you and I didn't know what to tell her."

"I don't know what to tell her either." This could be very problematic.

"I'm sure we'll think of something Edward." We drove in another comfortable silence but I couldn't stop myself from staring at her astounding beauty. She never saw herself clearly and I had to stop myself from murdering the teenage male population of Forks every time they glanced in Bella's direction.

"Do I have something on my face?" I laughed.

"No Bella." She was perfect just as she was.

As we pulled into the driveway I noticed Bella's stunned expression.

"Wow." She breathed.

"It does have a certain charm." I mused.

"That it does." She said.

I grinned as she cut the engine and we climbed out of the truck. As she walked to my side of the truck I grabbed her hand. She looked at me and smiled reassuringly as she squeezed my hand.

We walked up the porch steps and just as I was about to knock, Alice exuberantly opened the door.

"You came! I knew you would!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. This should be quite interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I know I didn't update yesterday and I apologize. Prom is coming up and I had to get my nails done. Hey aside from being freakishly obsessed w/ the Twilight series I'm just your all-American girl. So enjoy this chapter. I don't own anything, if I did Edward would've came back sooner in New Moon. Seriously did he have to be gone that long? _**

* * *

"Please come in! I can't wait for you to meet Carlisle and Esme!"Alice gushed. Alice is probably one of the most eccentric vampires I had ever met.

As Alice was leading us through the house I couldn't help but admire the simple of beauty of the mansion. It was grand and elegant to be sure but it was also warm and inviting. I was admiring the sheer beauty of the house when I felt Bella tug on my hand. I looked at her and gave her a questioning look and I followed her eyes to their grand piano.

A fragmented memory came into my mind. _"Hello Mother how are you?" I walked into the foyer to listen to my mother play._

_"Oh Edward! You frightened me! You should never sneak up on a person like that." She chided teasingly._

_"I'll remember that. Have you figured out the elusive note that has been evading you?" I asked._

_"I'm afraid not." My mother sighed. Then she looked at me with that twinkle in her eyes._

_"Edward. Would you play for me?" I looked at my mother. She had always been gifted at playing the piano but she seemed to get the absurd idea that I was more gifted._

_"If you insist Mother. What would you like to hear?" She had that twinkle in her eye still and said_

_"Oh, surprise me my dear."_

_I smiled that idiotic grin and then tried to make it go away. My mother laughed. "You have the most beautiful smile Edward." I began to play for her and the notes just seemed to flow together._

_Playing the piano had always brought me that sense of perfect serenity and peace. I played for a good ten minutes before Mother stopped me._

_"Oh Edward. That was so beautiful, like a lullaby. When you meet someone and you marry her you must play for her." Mother said. I laughed._

_"Mother what makes you think I will meet someone?" I asked teasingly._

_"Edward you are a wonderful young man who has a wonderful soul and I know that the girl who completes you is out there somewhere. You must play her lullaby for her too." Mother said._

_"Her lullaby?" I questioned. When had I written a lullaby?_

_"Yes Edward. The song you played for me will be her lullaby." She said in matter-of-fact tone._

_Then she smiled and said "Keep playing my dear. I always love to hear you play."_

_"Well I did have a wonderful teacher." I stated. It was true. My mother taught me everything I knew._

_Mother laughed and said "I must agree with you there." _

The memory ended and I looked at Bella.

"Is everything okay? Edward you kind of spaced out." She looked concerned and I smiled to ease her worry.

"I'm fine Bella. I just had a memory come back to me that's all."

She smiled and said "You'll have to tell me as soon as we leave."

I smiled and we hadn't notice that our tour guide had run off without us till she came back in the room. "Are you two coming? Carlisle and Esme are back."

She grinned at us and led us into the living room. As we walked in I began to tune into their thoughts. Alice was singing a Duran Duran song and I quickly tuned her out. Why does she keep blocking her thoughts?

None of the thoughts seemed to be threatening but I still kept Bella as far away from Jasper as possible. They might be willing to risk lives but I most certainly was not.

The blonde male whom I assumed the be Carlisle stepped forward.

"Hello Edward, Bella. I'm Carlisle. And this is my family." My assumption was right.

"This is my wife, Esme." He gestured to the petite brunette. She reminded me of my own mother. And she had that motherly aura about her.

"Hello. It's so nice to have you in our home." As she said this Esme came forward and shook our hands. _"Edward is such a handsome young man and Bella is such a pretty young woman. I wonder if she is his mate?" _

If I was human my face would've been red. I couldn't claim Bella as my own. I couldn't steal her away from the human world. But I wanted to, how I desperately wanted to.

"Please Bella, Edward have a seat. We must talk." Carlisle said. Bella and I sat down on the love seat across from Esme and Carlisle. "You've already met my children Alice and Jasper. My other children are Rosalie and Emmett." Children? I just assumed they were apart of his coven, followers. But children? I just nodded my head.

_"Edward." _I looked at Carlisle shock written on my face. _"Yes Alice has already informed of your gift which I must say is quite astounding. But that's not the point. You're eyes are a golden burgundy color. Do you hunt animals and humans?"_

I ever so slightly nodded my head so Bella wouldn't notice. I doubt she would've anyways. Alice was playing a round of one sided twenty questions with her.

_"I assume it's because it makes it slightly easier to be around Bella? _Once again I nodded my head.

_"I must ask that you refrain from hunting in this immediate area." _I nodded my head. I didn't hunt in this area, but I felt no need to tell him this. The good people in Forks were just that good. Albeit gossip hounds but good people nonetheless.

_"Have you ever thought of abstaining from human blood altogether?" _I nodded my head. I had and I had tried but the burn was too unbearable...

_"I know that in the beginning the burn is almost unbearable but I believe Edward that you could do it. I can see it in your eyes. The torture and pain. You don't want to take human lives no matter how evil they really are."_

The man was driving me mad. I didn't want to look at this part of myself. I wanted to forget that I was a monster. I wanted to forget it all but I couldn't. Every time I looked in Bella's eyes the demon would remind just how soulless and damned I really was.

"We're leaving Bella." I said abruptly. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Edward what's wrong?" I just grabbed her hand and practically dragged her back to the truck.

I helped her in the passenger side and I got in on the drivers side. I started the truck and just drove. But I knew no matter how far a I drove I could never escape the monster. I could never escape myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know this is short. I apologize. Let me know how I can make it up to you. I didn't make this short on purpose I swear. I have prom tomorrow and I won't be able to update but I already have what's going to happen in mind so I should have to next chapter up sometime Sunday. Reviews are much appreciated. Seriously you guys are the most awesome review people. Your reviews keep me going! And to the reviewer who said I was one step behind Stephenie Meyer. That totallymade my day! She is an amazing author and for you to compare me with her was...wow. Like I said it made my day. OK enough rambling from on with the chapter. I own nothing if I did well Jasper would be able to control his bloodlust._**

* * *

"Edward please talk to me. I can't stand seeing you like this. Please tell what's wrong."

I looked at Bella and she had tears in her eyes. I turned down a dirt road and I stopped the truck on the side of the road and cut the engine. How dare that "man" make me question who I am. I looked out the window and I didn't think I could look my Bella in the eyes.

"Edward." I ignored her. I couldn't look her in the eyes, I was a monster. I didn't want to see myself for what I truly am when I looked into her eyes.

"Edward! Dammit look at me!" Bella yelled.

I looked at her shocked. She had never spoken to me like that ever.

"Edward please tell what the hell is going on? You may be able to read minds but I can't!" Bella said. She looked angry but as I looked deeper in her eyes I could see pain, but more importantly I could see love.

"Bella would you come with me?" I asked.

"I'll go wherever you want me to Edward." She sighed.

I got and walked at inhuman pace to the passenger side. I opened the door for and asked her "Do you trust me Isabella?"

She turned to the side so that she facing me and stared deep into my soulless eyes and I'd never felt more vulnerable than in that moment. Her eyes seemed to stir so many feelings in me that I long thought had disappeared. "Edward I trust you." Bella said simply.

I took her hand and said "You're not opposed to a piggy back ride are you?" I asked shyly. She looked at me and smiled gently.

"No Edward." She climbed on my back and I took off into the forest. It was still early. I knew there was no reason to rush but I just wanted to talk to Bella.

Just Bella and I, have a conversation that doesn't involve me protecting her or a coven of vampires. As I reached the meadow I slowed down. I helped Bella down and she looked around at my meadow in such wonder and awe. She turned to look at me.

"Edward please tell me what is bothering you."

I looked at her and moved towards her and sat down she followed suit.

"Bella." I started. I didn't know how to ask her this.

"Edward just tell me already. You can tell me anything." I looked at her and found the courage to say what was bothering me. She never judged me, she just accepted me for what I was. She never questioned my motives she trusted me completely. I would never understand how or why she could. Humans are supposed to instinctively shy away from us but Bella just seemed to be more drawn to me with each passing moment.

"How can you stand to be around me? I am a monster. I have no soul, I kill people! I can barely be around you without having the urge to take your life! How? Why?" I asked towards the end of my question I began to sound hysterical but I didn't care. I had to know.

I looked at Bella and I had never seen her more furious and hurt. "Edward Anthony Masen, how dare you question my feelings for you!" She half yelled.

"I don't stand being around you! I love being around you. I don't think you're a monster I know you are a wonderful person who has a wonderful soul. And I know you would never hurt me! Edward, I love you. But sometimes you can be so, so , so...stupid!" She practically screamed.

I'd heard what she had said but the only thing that registered was "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**_I hope you guys like this chapter. Now that prom is over you guys will have my undivided attention. Well you guys will have my undivided attention when the AP English test is over. I own nothing. Some lines in here have been borrowed from Twilight. Of course that makes sense. Gotta love Stephenie Meyer. Oh and before I forget to the reviewer who asked if this was inspired from Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Yes it was. I love that song. I heard that song on "Moonlight" and this story just popped into my head. Okay rambling over. On with the chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. (HINT HINT)_**

* * *

I stared at her in complete awe. This earth angel loved Dante's demon. I knew I never had a choice. I would be her servant, her slave until she ordered me away.

If God ever listened to me I prayed and begged to him that she would never want to leave me. I felt immensely guilty after that prayer but I didn't care. I already thought of her as my mate. I wanted her to be mine. I could only hope that her love ran as deep as mine.

"You love me?" I asked.

Her beautiful brown eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth and then closed it. I could feel that foolish grin threatening to come alive as I stared at her.

"Yes Edward." She whispered.

I looked in her eyes and for the first time I saw fear. I couldn't understand it. Why would she feel fear? She had nothing to fear from me. "Isabella, why are you frightened?"

She took a deep breath and looked at me with that same fear in her eyes "Edward, look at you. You're perfect." Perfect? Perfect at what? Being a predator. That's something I would like to be perfect at. I thought facetiously.

"Isabella. I am far from perfect. The only reason I came to be this way was because I was bitten. You were born perfect." She looked at me in disbelief.

"You never see yourself clearly." I said.

"Well neither do you." She stated.

"Isabella how can you love me? I don't understand this." And I didn't she had her choice of many suitors, none were worthy but of all the people waiting for affection and attention she bestows it upon me. It made no sense.

"Edward, you always say I don't see myself clearly. Well neither do you. You see me for who I am. You accept me for who I am. And I hope that you love me for me."

So that was the fear in her eyes. Rejection. I was incredulous at that thought. I could never reject her.

"I love you Isabella. You're the only one I want to be with. You're my mate." I had to tell her the truth. I had to tell her what she meant to me. She was my everything. The only one who made this existence bearable. She was my light in the eternal darkness.

I took a step toward her. I knew I would never hurt her . . . intentionally. I had to try.

She walked toward me and I took her hands in mine. She was so delicate and wonderful. And she was mine. Perhaps God didn't forsake me completely. He sent me one his most beautiful creations.

She looked at me through her long dark lashes and her eyes looked straight through my imaginary soul. I didn't need a soul. She was my soul. I pulled her closer and gently took her porcelain face in her hands. "Please stay very still." I whispered.

I pulled her face closer to mine and I could smell her blood and it called to me but I pushed the blood-crazed demon away.

I gently pressed my arctic lips to her wonderfully warm lips. It was the most unbelievable moment of my life. I couldn't believe that this archangel, this goddess was kissing me. I was so completely lost in her presence. I gently pulled away.

And she traced my face with her wonderfully warm fingers and she ran her fingers through me hair. She was so beautiful.

"I should get back." She said quietly.

"I know." I said but neither one of us made any notion to move.

She sighed and took my hand. "Edward."

I smiled and said "I'll take you back." I was irrevocably in love with her.

That kiss had been the most difficult thing in my life but I didn't care. I would never harm her. I would try, no I wouldn't try I would never hurt her.

As we got in the truck she turned and looked at me and said "I don't think I like running too much." I laughed. I had never been this carefree before.

We sat in comfortable silence and I held her hand in mine and it was like two halves fitting perfectly together. She stopped by the woods and said "You never did tell me what was bothering you."

She really was too observant. "It's nothing." I lied.

"Edward I know you better than that. What was Carlisle thinking to you?" I sighed. How did she see that? I thought she was too busy answering Alice's many questions.

"I would feel better if you stayed away from the Cullens from now on." She frowned at me. "Why?" I looked at her. I didn't want the Cullen coven infulencing her against her. I didn't want them to change her love for me.

"Will you trust me Bella?" She had that look on her face when she was trying to decipher something and I knew it was only a matter of time before she figured out was wrong. She was amazingly intuitive.

"Alright Edward." She said.

I smiled and kissed her on the forehead before going into the forest.

I heard her truck rumble down the road to her house and I watched her make it safely inside.

I didn't hear her mother's thoughts. I wondered briefly where Renee had went too but it didn't matter as long as my Bella was safe.

I ran toward Port Angeles. Some "humans" have been roaming this earth for far too long. Well I was about to rectify that mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I know this is a little short. Really I didn't intend for it to be that way. I own nothing, I own a dog but sadly I don't own Twilight. The world is so unfair. Moving on reviews are much appreciated it's what keeps me going. If you guys have any questions feel free to check out my MySpace. /cowcookies Well enough rambling on with the story. Did I mention reviews are much appreciated? (HINT HINT WINK WINK)_**

* * *

As I ran toward Port Angeles I began to let my inner demon take control of my senses. The demon began to take control chastising me for not taking Bella's blood when I had the chance. I ended that commentary as quickly as it began.

However I felt something take some control, something I thought I had lost with my humanity. My conscience. Judge not lest ye also be judged. I shoved all these swirling thoughts in my head aside and concentrated on the task at hand. I listened for these "humans" thoughts.

I had been stalking these men for quite some time and though it had been awhile since they had murdered a poor innocent girl, I still couldn't just let them walk away. I knew they were planning to murder again it was only a matter of time. And as it so happened now, this night, was that time.

I was standing by the dock when I heard the first disgusting thought. _"She looks fine tonight. I can't to have a little fun with her."_ I listened for the other thoughts.

_" All I have to wait for is for that guy beside her to walk away and the party begins." _I wanted to see who their intended victim was. I got my wish. It was Renee. God help me. I prayed for Phil to stay beside her as long as possible while I raced to her. I had to get to her before it was too late.

As I rounded the corner I smelt their scent. I stopped mid run in some back alley and there stood none other than Alice Cullen.

_"Edward, don't worry. I knew what was going to happen and Carlisle and I came here to stop you. Emmett is making sure Renee gets safely to her car." _Alice thought to me.

Why must they interfere on everything? I didn't need them to stop me. I was a big boy who had been making decisions for myself long before they had decided to enter mine and Bella's life.

"Why are you here?" I snarled. This Alice was starting to infuriate me. Who was she to stop me from hunting these humans?

_"Edward, I must ask that you keep a civil tone when speaking to my children." _Carlisle. He walked up behind Alice and stepped protectively in front of her. Of course he would be involved in this scheme. I was past furious, I was at murderously angry.

"We came here Edward to stop you from killing these humans, as evil as they may be. You are not to decide who lives and who dies." Carlisle said sternly.

I didn't care, if God wasn't going to serve justice then I surely would.

"Why are you interfering in my life. I don't need you." I snarled again.

They could take their civil tones and go straight to hell.

_"Edward, there is a better way to live. You deserve to have a free conscience." _Carlisle thought to me. I was getting more and more angry by the second.

First they interfere on my hunt and now they are telling me how I should live.

_"Edward, we will make sure those humans get what they deserve, this I promise you. But you don't need to kill them. You don't need to have a guilty conscience just form them. You deserve to be able to hold Bella in your arms without wanting to suck her dry." _Alice thought to me. I decided to end our little chat right then and there.

"Do what you must to get them off the streets but let me give you a warning and pass it along to the rest of your coven. Interfere in my life or Bella's life again and rest assured I will kill you without a second thought. I don't need you playing the angel on my right shoulder." I said in my flat, icy tone.

I didn't want them in my life. If I was being honest with myself I didn't want them to judge for what I have done.

Alice looked shocked and angered by my statement and just as she was walking away she threw me a look of pity and caring.

I was starting to get infuriated again. I didn't need their pity. Carlisle gave me a small sad smile and thought to me

_"Edward, I cannot promise you we won't interfere. I think of you already as my prodigal son. So let me give you my warning. I will be there to stop you every time."_

I ran after he thought that to me. Who were they to stop me? Why? Why couldn't they just let me live in peace?

If they weren't going to let me hunt these disgusting "humans" then I would have to settle for bears.

I didn't need them to tell me what I was doing was wrong.

I needed to get back to Bella. She was the only one who didn't judge me.

She was the only place I felt at peace. She was the only one who could protect me from myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday I had church. Anyways this a little short too but it's just a filler chapter. Also I wanted Edward and Bella fluff. I'm a romantic and I love fluff so blah. Anyways hope you guys enjoy, I'll try to update tomorrow but I have other things going on so it might be Saturday. Reviews are much appreciated. (HINT HINT WINK WINK OINK OINK). Oh there is a song that goes with this chapter and it's "Nothing Like You and I" by The Perishers if you haven't heard the song you need to listent to it. It's frickin great. Anyways on with the chapter. I OWN NOTHING! I wish I did but sadly it was not meant to be. I think one line borrowed from Twilight. _**

* * *

As I ran to Bella's house I began to feel the sense of relief from my conscience. It was only a matter of seconds before I forgot everything and held Bella in my arms.

As I neared her home I waited for Renee to go to bed. I listened to her thoughts to know when it was safe to enter in Bella's room.

_"That was such a handsome young man, I guess chivalry isn't dead after all. I wonder what Phil meant about Friday. If I didn't know any better I'd say he might have crush on me. Am I ready for this?"_

Her thoughts continued on and on about Phil when finally her thoughts began to run together and I knew that she was asleep.

I ran around the house to the tree outside Bella's room and climbed up. I noticed that she was still awake. She was smiling and she looked like such an angel. I was in awe of her.

I smiled her and my mother's favorite smile and she crossed the room to open the window.

I noticed she had soft music playing. "I told you, you would like The Perishers." I said smugly.

I remember she was utterly convinced that she would hate them. "Oh hush. You could be gracious about being right." She retorted.

I looked into her eyes and I could see love and humor there. "Would you like to dance?" I asked.

The music was so soft and the song spoke to me about our relationship, I couldn't let this perfect moment go to waste. She bit her lip and looked nervous.

"Edward, I don't know how to dance."She said nervously.

I looked at her and smiled that grin and said "Don't worry love it's all in the leading."

Before she could protest I took her in my arms and held her close, her forehead against mine.

Her scent was burning my throat and the monster within me was getting louder and I shoved it away.

This was Bella, my Bella, God's gift to me and I refused to let the monster get control.

I held her even closer and we spun in slow circles. I savored this moment of just being with her. I didn't know when we would get another moment like this.

She pulled back a little bit so she could look into my eyes and she gasped.

"What is it love?" I asked, alarmed.

"Nothing Edward. Your eyes are so beautiful. They look topaz."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, I didn't trust myself to kiss her lips.

I held her close again and we danced to the same song until she had to go to bed.

I kissed her goodnight and promised to watch her over tonight like always. She smiled and closed her eyes and I left through the window.

I pondered what my eyes looked like to her. I suppose they looked like the Cullen's eyes.

The Cullens I thought savagely. How dare Carlisle try to stop me, I could hunt whatever or whoever I damn well pleased. Who was he to stop me?

The next day I rode in with Bella and I held her hand and she smiled at me.

When we arrived at school I saw the Cullens cars and I frowned.

"Edward, please just stay calm they didn't park there to annoy you." I grunted in response.

She sighed and gave me a smile.

"Are you walking me to the doors again?" I looked at her and took her hand.

"Of course love."

She squeezed my hand and we walked to the cafeteria doors when I saw the some man walking towards us.

_"That must be the newest Cullen. Alice told me her cousin would be starting late. He looks like good behaving student but I will not have any PDA on my campus."_

What the hell was this man babbling, well thinking, about?

I wasn't a student and I certainly was not Alice's cousin.

What in God's name was going on?

"Ah you must be Mr. Edward Masen. Well I'm Mr. Greene the principal here at Forks High School. Your uncle Carlisle Cullen informed that you had had a flare up of asthma the other day and wasn't able to attend. I ask that you go to the front office and fill out some paper work for you. Also no PDA on campus thank you." He said all of this in a rush and walked off.

I just stared after him. Uncle? Asthma? PDA? What the hell was this coven playing at?

I couldn't go to high school, I couldn't be in a enclosed room with all these children.

"Edward what was Mr. Greene talking about? Why does he think you are going to school?" Bella said, she sounded worried and with good reason.

I looked over at the Cullen table and saw Alice prancing toward us. "Hello Edward." I was furious.

Did I not give her my warning? Is she the only vampire in existence with short term memory loss?

"Damn it all to hell!" I snarled.


	10. Chapter 10

**_So here is another chapter. I don't really like it but eh it could be worse I suppose. I won't be able to update tomorrow or Sunday but Monday you guys will have my undivided attention. Well reviews are very much appreciated. (HINT HINT). Until Monday. Enjoy._**

* * *

Bella looked anxiously from Alice to me.

I couldn't blame her. I was an inch away from beheading this intrusive little pixie.

As soon as I thought this Jasper came over and took a protective stance in front of Alice.

_"You will not harm her."_ He thought to me.

I growled. "Edward, enough. Alice was just trying to help. I think." Bella said sternly.

Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Jasper, it's okay. He's given up his plan of killing me after school." Jasper growled.

_"So you were actually going to try and kill her after all we have done for you! You ungrateful bastard!"_ Jasper thought viciously.

That was pushing it.

I didn't ask for their "help" and quite frankly I didn't want it.

"Well, Jasper, I didn't require your coven's assistance and to be honest, I didn't want it. So choose your thoughts carefully before you shout them at me." I told him in an expressionless tone.

Expressionless was the best way to go at this point. The last thing I needed was the Volturi to come here and remember that I had ran away from them.

Bella looked at me and tugged on my hand.

"Jasper, Alice I appreciate you trying to help Edward but I think it would be best if you stayed away from him." Bella said.

Yes they should stay away. Far, far away.

I glared at them until they walked to their own table.

"Come on Edward let's go get your schedule." The corners of Bella's mouth twitched.

I looked at her and gave her a sardonic look.

"This isn't funny Isabella. How am I supposed to go to school with all these children? I don't trust myself." I admitted.

I felt weak confessing this to Bella.

"Edward. I know you can do this. You won't hurt them. I trust you completely." Bella said softly as she led me into the warm office.

"Good morning Mrs. Cope, this is the new student here Edward Masen. He's Doctor Cullen's nephew." Bella said politely.

This woman whom she was talking to made me feel severely uncomfortable.

The thoughts she was having about me made me want to call the police for thought molestation.

I offered her my salutations and said no more.

She handed me the paper work and showed me a map of all my classes.

I could already tell this was going to be hell. However this would make protecting Bella much easier.

As I pondered this Bella began laughing uncontrollably.

"I don't appreciate being laughed at Isabella." I said contemptuously.

This entire situation was absurd. Why the hell would I even do this? I should just walk away right now.

"Edward I know what you are thinking. I can see it in your eyes. You can't run away, not when everyone has already seen you. I know that this will undoubtedly suck for you but just try for me. I don't want you to have to leave me because of people finding out you exist." By the end of her sentence Bella sounded desperate.

Did she really think I could leave her? She was my whole existence. I could hardly stand going on hunting trips because I would have to leave my angel.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I would never leave you." I said grabbing her face in my hands.

"I couldn't last one day without you. I promise I will never leave you." And I meant it.

I would never leave her. Nothing could pull me away from my love.

She sighed and closed her eyes looking perfectly content.

"Come on." She said opening her eyes.

"We have to get to class." She laughed joyously and I rolled my eyes.

This was indeed going to be a long day, even with Bella by my side.

As Bella looked over my schedule, I began to listen to the thoughts of these children.

_"Oh my God he is so hot! Is that Bella's boyfriend? It figures she would find a hot guy like that. I don't know what the guys see in her she's such a nerd."_

Hot? How ironic. Boyfriend. I prefer soulmate. As for the last part that idiot girl was blessed by God that I didn't walk over there and knock her through a wall.

I continued my perusing through their thoughts and quickly found myself bored, angry and jealous. I had never felt jealously before, that is until I saw some blonde haired moron.

_"Who the hell is that guy? I could take him. If that's Bella's boyfriend she doesn't know what she's missing out on. She looks so frickin hot today. Damn I hope that's not her boyfriend."_

I had to remind myself continually that he has parents who love him and he hasn't done anything wrong...yet.

I growled as he pictured himself kissing my Bella. It would probably be in this fool's best interest if I kept my distance.

"What are you growling at? We have all the same classes together. I bet Alice had something to do with that." Bella said.

"I'm sure Alice did have something to do with that. I can't believe she did this. I told her to stay out of my life and she enrolls me in high school. I need to have another little chat with this intrusive coven." I stated in an irritated tone.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hi. Please forgive me? Things happened that were out of my control. My computer crashed and I had my AP test and graduation is coming up. OK I apologize in advance for any grammar, puncutation, or spelling errors. Like I said my computer crashed and all I have is Wordpad and it doesn't have spellcheck or anything like that. On the bright side this is my longest chapter to date. Well reviews are greatly appreciated. Seriously I frickin love reading them. It makes me want to write more. If I don't update within two days it's because I'm currently reading The Host but no worries I'm a speed reader. Before I forget I'm now looking for a Beta reader person so if you want to be it just give me a shout. _**

* * *

I felt my panic increase ten fold as we neared my impending doom. How could I do this? What if I murdered that classroom full of children? What if I harmed my angel?

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella asked, concern and worry coating her voice.

"Isabella, I don't know if I can go in there! Goddammit! How the hell am I supposed to do this?! I-" My rant, which was quickly becoming hysterical, was cut short by Bella.

She reached up and gently pressed her wonderfully sofy lips to mine and I was lost. Nothing else mattered or even existed but her. She was my sun, the center of my universe.

But just as quickly as the euphoria began it ended as Bella pulled away.

"I believe in you Edward. You could never harm those kids. You're a guardian angel remember?"

I was still stunned and speechless from that all too short yet still absolutely amazing kiss to argue with her, which perhaps was her intention.

_"Whose that guy? Man Mike was right. Bella looks frickin' fine today. I'd tap that."_

I had to repress the growl in my chest as the idiot boy began undressing Bella with his eyes.

As his thoughts grew more perverse I couldn't stop my growl.

"Edward, whats the matter?" Bella asked worry and panic creeping into her voice.

She was truly oblivious to her charm and angelic beauty.

"That boy is very attracted to you." I spat out.

If he so much as glanced at Bella again I may just "slip" and "accidentally" kill him.

"Oh." Bella muttered and blushed while she looked down at the ground. I placed a finger under her chin and gently coaxed her face up so she could look at me.

"My silly charming Bella. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are beautiful." I said honestly.

I looked into her eyes and those doe eyes penetrated me.

I felt naked. Like she could see all the dark corners in my damned existence.

"Ahem-" I turned around to see a very petulant looking teacher.

"If you two are done gazing into each others eyes I would like to get started." _Just what I need another love struck couple. Just so long as they keep the touchy feely crap out of my classroom. I guess that's the newest Cullen. _"Well Mr. Cullen take a seat and as long as you pay more attention to the lecture than to Ms. Swan we should get along just fine."

"Of course sir." I turned back around and rolled my eyes.

Bella's face was that adorable pink shade. My face contorted into that idiotic grin and I heard Bella's heart skip a beat.

We took our seats and I quickly became agitated with these teenagers.

I began to wonder why I was even bothering keeping them alive.

Were teenagers always this disgusting?

_"Oh my God Bella's boyfriend is so hot! How did she end up with him? I hate her!" _I had to suppress another growl at this jealous and hateful thought toward my wonderous angel.

This was truly Dante's Inferno. God help me.

* * *

The first three classes couldn't pass fast enough.

If ever there was a time I wish I could sleep it would be during the tedious event that is school.

As we made our way to the cafeteria Alice was waiting for us by Bella's locker.

I snarled at the interfering sprite.

"Edward snarling like a rabid dog isn't going to help anything." Bella reprimanded.

_"She's right you know."_ "Hello Edward, don't worry I'll leave before you get a chance to kill me. I just wanted to let you know that they are blood typing in Biology so you won't be able to go. See you later." Alice quickly said.

She danced off toward the Cullen table. I can truly say I have never hated anyone quite like I hate the Cullens.

"Bella would you mind if we skipped lunch?" I asked.

I couldn't stand to look at that coven and the "food" they were serving smelled downright vile.

"Not at all the food today sucks. And blood's smell makes me sick."

I laughed at that. God's cruel humor.

As we walked to Bella's truck we talked about the little things. It was times like these that I treasured most. When Bella let down all her defenses and let me have brief glimpses into her thoughts.

I was forever trying to figure her out, but I doubt I would ever succeed.

"Bella will you ever let me make modifications on this...thing?" I asked in a pleading tone as we climbed inside.

"No it's perfect just as it is." Bella said in a petulant manner.

I raised my eyebrows and snorted. If this truck is perfect than I'm human.

"Okay it's not perfect but I like it. You're not changing my mind about this." She said defiantly and looked out her window.

As she was looking out her windown an appealing idea came to me.

I wanted to see just how very much I affected Bella. I scooted closer to her and placed my cold hand on her cheek and turned her exquiste face towards me.

"Are you sure I can't do anything to change your mind?"

"Nnn-o" She stuttered.

"I'll have to rectify that then." I said as I gently pressed my ice lips under her jaw.

Her mouthwatering scent was clouding my mind.

"Is there still nothing I can do?" I murmured as I moved my lips slowly to the corner of her mouth.

"No." She breathed.

"So there is absolutely nothing I can do?" I whispered.

"Now I just don't know." She sighed.

I chuckled and moved my lips to her heavenly lips.

I was torturing myself not kissing the angelic vision in front of me but I had always been a masochist.

Her hands slowly moved into my hair as I whispered sweet lover's nothings against her lips and she whispered "If you kiss, you can update my truck."

She nearly dazzled me into incoherency.

"I think I like that compromise." I whispered back in a husky voice.

I pressed my lips to hers more forcefully then I had intended but that teasing was pure, blissful torture.

Our lips moved in perfect harmony and sync.

Bella's hands in my hair pulled me closer and I moved willingly. I was her servant, I could do nothing but comply with her every demand and wish, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I pulled my lips away and leaned my forehead against hers. She was gasping for air and her hearbeat was erratic.

"I love you, Bella" I managed to breath out. I seemed to be gasping for uneeded air as well.

"I love you too, Edward." She whispered.

Hearing her say that never ceased to send a pleasent tingle up my spine.

I moved back to my spot before I lost what little control I had left. I took her hand in mine.

"Edward what are you going to do about school?"

"I don't know, today was hell on earth. I don't know if I am strong enough..." I trailed off.

Bella looked at me and said "Edward why do you always doubt yourself? You can do this. I have faith in you. Besides you won't be alone, I will be with you." Bella stated in a determined voice.

I smiled. "Well we will worry about school later. As of right now however I must deal with these Cullens." I said disdain and fury creeping into my voice.


	12. Chapter 12

**_So here it is! I know it's been awhile and I hate leaving people hanging but I only just got my muse back (thank you Cranberries and Coldplay). Anyways enjoy. Reviews are very much appreciated (hint,hint). A HUGE thank you to my beta reader MonkeyMojo. You're my new hero. I own nothing if I did well let's just say things would be different. _**

* * *

The last hours of this monotonous school day couldn't pass fast enough.

I was still seething from Alice and Carlisle's interference, though I quickly forgot when Bella held my hand or smiled at me.

I was turning into a 'love struck' fool.

As Bella and I were walking toward her truck I heard and smelt Alice and her family close behind us.

I turned to see the 'precious children' coming toward us so I shifted so that Bella was behind me.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

I was at my wits end with this unbelievably intrusive coven.

Immediately after my snarl I felt waves of calm overtake me and course through my body.

Damn Jasper.

_"We just want to talk Edward," _Alice thought to me. "Hello Edward, Bella." This time Alice spoke aloud and either way she was dancing on my last nerve.

_"Why does Alice also wrangle us into this crap?"_ "Look Edward there is no need for all this hostility," the rather large one, Emmett, said.

His thoughts seemed to be as simple as they come. There was no depth to them. He didn't seem to have any deep secrets. He spoke what he felt.

It seemed he and his mate Rosalie were unwilling participants in Alice's little game.

"Edward, please calm down," Bella pleaded.

I looked at her and her doe eyes were filled with fear.

I instantly felt sick to my core for the look in her eyes.

I never wanted to see fear in her eyes.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry." I said chagrined.

I turned away from the Cullens and I stroked her face to make the fear go away.

I spoke to the Cullens while I was still facing Bella.

"I will deal with you and your coven later Alice." My voice, though sounding calm, had an undercurrent of rage.

I turned back to the Cullens, all emotion void from my face.

Emmett and Rosalie were not at all pleased with my remark.

Rosalie's thoughts toward Alice were less than kind. "_Idiot vampire! Alice always puts us in these little disasters. Carlisle should learn to reign her in!"_

Well I could most certainly agree with Rosalie on that.

Jasper was having a hard time controlling the emotions in this tense stand off seeing as how he was having trouble controlling his own fury.

Bella and I started to walk away when Jasper suddenly grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him. His thoughts were completely incoherent and his face was distorted in rage and hatred.

"Take your hands off me if you would like to keep them," I snarled viciously.

"You stay away from this family," Jasper snarled.

How dare he?! I never wanted anything to do with his 'family'. I wanted to tell them to keep their distance and instead they have been practically stalking me. I wanted nothing to do with them and yet they forced themselves on me!

This overprotective fool was pushing me over the edge.

He started to get into an attack stance when Bella, Alice, and Emmett came in between us.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Bella cried.

Emmett and Alice were forcing Jasper back and Bella stood in front of me trying to keep me from doing something stupid... like killing Jasper.

Rosalie seemed simply dumbfounded by our behavior.

"Bella let's go before Jasper loses what little control he has," I hissed.

At this comment Jasper struggled even harder against Emmett and Alice.

Bella began desperately tugging at my hand and I reluctantly followed, keeping a wary eye on Jasper.

We got into the truck and I saw the Cullens leave at an alarming speed. I sat in a tense posture the entire ride to Bella's home.

I was distantly aware that Renee was not home but at this point I couldn't care less.

Bella sat in a similar pose and turned to look at me. I looked into her eyes and I saw nothing but fire. God help me.

"Edward Anthony Masen, how could you be so incredibly stupid?" Bella hissed darkly.

I cringed at her tone and waited for her rage.

But Bella surprised me once again.

She threw herself in my arms and placed feathery kisses all over my face and I held her close.

I hoped this meant that I was forgiven.

She pulled away from my embrace and looked deep into my eyes. "Please don't ever scare me that way again. I can't lose you, you silly idiot," she pleaded.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Bella, I cannot promise that what you witnessed today will never happen again. However I promise you that I will never be the one to instigate it."

She looked frightened and somewhat angry and I pulled her back into my embrace. Fear should never be in those beautiful angel eyes.

This idiocy was going to end tonight. I was going to make sure of that.

* * *

I waited in Bella's room until she fell asleep. She looked so beautiful and wonderful. I wasn't going to break the promise I made to her.

However, I was going to pay a visit to this coven. I had let them get away with these idiotic notions for far too long.

As I ran to their 'home', I noticed that they were waiting for me.

_"Edward, we mean you no harm. We just want to help you. You deserve far better than this."_

I looked for the source of the thoughts and I turned to see Esme.

She was looking at me like a mother who looks at their child when they make a mistake. Pity and compassion and love.

I ignored her and directed my attention to Carlisle.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear Carlisle that I wanted you to stay away," I said in a flat tone.

Carlisle smiled and answered in his mind.

_"And I thought I made it perfectly clear Edward that I wasn't going to give up on you. I refuse to let you to continue torturing yourself."_

His 'voice' was serene and calm.

So be it. They had brought this upon themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

**_I wrote this chapter at like 2:00 in the morning. My brother had came home from Fort Hood and I couldn't sleep and I just started writing. I gotta say it felt pretty damn good to be in a creative vibe. Anyways reviews are tres apperciated. Enjoy. Another HUGE thank you to my hero MonkeyMojo. Seriously you are my hero. _**

* * *

My mind was made up.

I didn't know how, but the Cullens could be assured that my revenge for their insufferable behavior would be swift.

As I was about to turn away and plan out my course of action I heard a gasp. My mind was suddenly invaded by these foreign images.

I had no idea what was going on.

I knew who these vampires were but I had no recollection of this happening ever. The images were like photographs glimpses of what may come.

"By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes." Indeed I thought.

I turned back around so fast that I don't believe any of the Cullens caught my movements.

I saw Jasper talking to Alice in a very calm and soothing voice.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked. _"She's trembling. Please don't let this be so bad."_

The rest of the coven and I were solely focused on Alice.

"I saw members of the Volturi coming here," she whispered.

No. No, no, no, no. Not now. My breathing became shallow and my head was spinning. Why would they come now? I ran from them years and years ago. Why now damn it?!

Alice was still trembling and had she not been a vampire I would've thought she was having a seizure.

"The Volturi? Are you sure Alice?" Carlisle asked in a calm and collected voice. His thoughts however were anything but. _"Why would they come? Aro has no reason to be here. What could they possibly want?"_

His thoughts were about to give me a migraine if such a thing were possible.

Every single one of the Cullens looked paler as their thoughts centered on why the Volturi would want to come here. I, on the other hand, knew exactly why they were coming.

They were coming for me.

I had eluded them, it seemed, for long enough.

I could only hope that they didn't find out about Bella.

I had momentarily forgotten about the Cullens, until Carlisle's voice snapped me out of my grim reverie.

"Edward, do you know something about this?" _"I can see it in your eyes, Edward. You know why they are coming."_

"They are coming for me." I answered through unmoving lips.

I had barely finished my sentence when I heard the thought, _"Attack."_

I knew who that was from...Jasper.

He slammed into me knocking me into the ground. The sound echoed like thunder.

I was fast enough to get back on my feet. Years of Volturi training were not going to go to waste.

I ran back at Jasper pinning him to the ground so I could kill the fool.

I didn't get the chance.

Carlisle and Rosalie and Esme were pulling me off of him and Emmett and Alice were pulling Jasper up off the ground.

Our snarls and snaps and growls pierced through the night.

"Emmett, Alice, get Jasper out of here." Carlisle commanded in an angry voice.

While Emmett and Alice were pulling Jasper away, Carlisle practically shoved me through the front door.

My mind had become animalistic. I had one all consuming thought burning in my mind.

I had to kill Jasper.

I didn't get the chance to escape. Carlisle was standing in front of me though his stance was cool, calm and collected I could sense the threat he posed should I try to escape.

"Edward, calm yourself this instant." I didn't need to be told twice.

His voice was the same as his stance...threatening.

I began to retreat from my demon state of mind.

Now that I could no longer smell Jasper my thoughts were becoming clearer instead of a rage induced haze.

I began to suspect that Jasper had increased my rage with his own.

Quite a deadly combination.

"Now that you are behaving as a gentlemen should, would mind informing me as to why the Volturi are coming for you?" he asked.

I just stared at him.

He couldn't be serious. I took one look at his face and knew that he was indeed very serious.

"I ran away from them," I stated.

I would say no more on this subject. Not even Bella knew the whole truth.

_"Please Edward. Will they harm my family? Will they harm Esme?" _His thoughts were desperate and pleading.

"I don't know. I doubt it. You are held in great esteem with Aro." I answered honestly.

No matter how much I despised Carlisle I would never want the Volturi to try and destroy his coven for my mistakes.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Emmett exclaimed, ambling through the front door.

"Emmett Cullen, language!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry Esme," Emmett smiled apologetically.

"Where is Jasper? Emmett you didn't just leave him alone with Alice, did you? What if he loses control again?" Rosalie fussed.

"Don't worry Rose. Alice is more than enough to handle Jasper," Emmett said.

Rosalie sighed and took a seat by Esme.

This was all very strange to me. I hadn't seen family interaction before. I mean I had observed Bella and her mother but that was different. They were more like best friends than mother and daughter.

This coven acted like the real, all-American family.

It baffled me.

Carlisle and Esme were deep in thought it appeared.

Well, Carlisle was... Esme kept gazing at me fondly as though I were the son that hardly ever visits.

I sighed and made to leave before the massive boulder that is Emmett got in my way.

"Look Edward I don't want any trouble. I just want to know why the hell the Volturi is coming after you. So until we figure this out I just think it might be best if you stayed a while longer," he said in an apologetic voice.

I sighed again and sat back down. I didn't feel like arguing. I had never felt emotionally drained before.

Well, until the Cullen clan that is.

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to come up with ways to leave but I knew that they wanted their answers.

I needed to get back to Bella. She was the only one who could make things right for me in this world.

I went back to the chair I was forced into and eyed the piano again.

"Do you play?" Esme asked softly.

She was so gentle and motherly. Like a doe.

I realized that was really quite impossible to hate her, let alone try. Damn it.

"Yes. My mother taught me to play," I answered in a flat tone.

My mother. If she had heard the way I answered Esme just now she would've skinned me alive, as the saying goes.

"Well, you are welcome to play if you wish," Esme said smiling.

I looked at her, then looked back at the grand piano and made my way over to it. I sat at the piano bench for a few moments gathering my thoughts and wondering what I wanted to play.

I deliberated between Debussy and Chopin.

My thoughts however quickly led me to Bella and I smiled.

I would play her lullaby.

I placed my hands at the keys and played.

My thoughts began to unravel themselves as my fingers danced across the keys.

What was I going to do about the Volturi?

I wasn't naive enough to think that they would let me go, but I had foolishly hoped.

I can't possibly go back to that hell on earth.

I could never go back to a life without my beautiful Isabella.

When I turned from the piano I saw the whole family assembled in their living room staring at me intently.

I sighed for the third time tonight. This is going to be a long night indeed.


	14. Chapter 14

**_This time guys I really have no excuse. The story is there I just don't want to write it out. I am sorry for leaving you guys hangin'. Anyways reviews are much apperciated (hint,hint). I will try to not let the summer take hold of me and update faster but I make no guarantees. To my beta MonkeyMojo you are hero and I really mean that._**

* * *

I cautiously walked back into the living room anticipating the Spanish Inquisition that was moments away from beginning.

"Please, Edward, be seated," Carlisle said in his usual calm demeanor. _"As you may already know we have some questions."_

"I figured as much, but I won't divulge anything unless I think it necessary," I said bluntly.

_"Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies," _I heard Emmett think. I looked over at him and he was smiling knowingly. For such a simple being Emmett made rather accurate and blunt observations.

"The questions you do answer, will the answers help us?" Emmett asked. _"The last thing we need is to go in blind but we, hell I , could handle three." _I snorted at the thought.

No doubt Aro was sending Jane, Felix, and Demetri. Though the latter two were utterly pointless, Jane could bring everyone in this room to their knees simply by giving us her beastly glare.

"I highly doubt you alone could take on three guards of the Volturi," I said, scathingly refuting his thoughts.

"Stop that. It's creeping me out," Emmett replied looking throughly annoyed. _"I get enough of freakish gifts from Alice and Jasper I don't need it from you too." _I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

It occurred to me during our little banter that he reminded of a long lost brother, the older brother who was all brawn and no brains. I pushed the thoughts away. I wasn't going to let this coven get to me.

"Who is coming?" Carlisle asked.

"I just see three guard members. I'm not sure who they are. A female and two males," Alice said. _"Edward, I assume you know who they are?" _Alice thought to me.

I gave her a slight nod. "Jane, Felix, and Demetri," I said in a monotone voice. I wasn't looking forward to this little... surprise visit.

"I am not familiar with them. They must've joined after I left," Carlisle said.

"Well you certainly wouldn't want to cross paths with them," I said.

"What can they do?" Jasper asked. He was unwilling to speak with me. I had a feeling Alice was forcing him to play nice.

"Demetri has a power similar to mine. He's like a tracker except a thousand times more gifted. He sort of links to your brainwaves thus allowing him to track you across thousands of miles. Distance has no meaning," I said.

"What about the other two?" Rosalie asked, speaking for the first time. She spoke to me as if I wasn't worth her time. The feeling is mutual.

"Felix has no power, well no special power anyway. He's rather like you Emmett, more physically powerful than most," I said. At this Emmett grinned.

It seems Emmett loved a good challenge.

"Jane has a rather special talent," I smiled with no humor.

"She causes pain. Not physical pain, but pain in the mind. She makes you think you're on fire. Except the fire is more like Hell. Seven times hotter than fire on Earth. Just try and remember your change and that should give you a general idea of what kind of pain she would inflict on your mind," I said grimly.

Just talking about Jane made tremors travel up my spine.

"That's terrible," Esme whispered. I didn't say anything. I didn't have to.

God, how could I have been so stupid as to think I could run from them? I must have lost my mind when I ran. Bella, how could I have put her in so much danger? My very existence seems to threaten her life. But what could I do? I could never leave her, I am much to selfish, but if I don't get out of her life, I'm afraid I may very well be responsible for her death.

"Edward we can help you," Emmett of all people offered.

I just stared. His 'brother' and I had almost killed each other and he's offering me help?

"Edward just this once set aside your pride and let us help you. Please," Alice pleaded. I looked into her eyes and her thoughts and I saw and heard nothing but sincerity.

She meant every word.

Even though I had almost killed her mate she was still offering me help. I continued to stare at Alice and she looked so much like a child, innocent and naive but strong and brave.

She, in that moment of pure unselfish behavior, had become my sister. My acts in these recent weeks had suddenly become ignorant and immature.

I knew they would never try and steal Bella away. They would only try and help.

"Alright," I agreed. And so the walls I had meticulously built up around myself and Isabella came crashing down.

This coven, no, family, would help me face this mountainous problem. "You'll let us help you?" Carlisle asked in disbelief and joy.

"Yes," I said in a defeated tone.

* * *

I left the Cullen's home a short time later with the promise that I would return tomorrow. Esme rather enjoyed my playing.

I was still tentative about this. I didn't want to bring the wrath of the Volturi down on the Cullens.

When I reached Bella's house she was already asleep. I climbed through the window and took my seat in the rocking chair and looked at my sleeping angel.

This was the one place I could decipher my thoughts.

Could I really trust the Cullens? My mind was unsure, but my unbeating heart said I could trust them.

It was a lot to think through, and I had a nasty feeling a lot of phantom migraines were going to come about in these next few weeks.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Wow long time no see. Well I apologize from the bottom of my heart for leaving you guys hanging for a long time that was really sucky of me. Anyways this is a 2 part chapter I will try to update alot sooner with this so you guys won't forget what was happening. Anyways reviews are very much apperciated. A million thanks to my beta MonkeyMojo who puts up with my crappy WordPad so that makes you a near god in my book. R&R and check out my new story 'I Never Meant to Cause You Trouble'._**

* * *

As I went to leave the Cullens I heard a soft pitter-patter of feet behind me and Esme's gentle thoughts flew through my mind.

_"Edward, you should consider telling Bella."_

"I know," I answered aloud.

I knew that I would have to tell her the truth but I didn't know if I could.

To show her who and what I truly was. I was selfish; I wanted to keep her with me always, I didn't want to scare her away.

_"You don't know if you can tell her the truth. You're scared of losing her," _Esme's thoughts surmised. Funny, I thought I was supposed to be the mind reader?

"Bella is a strong girl with an even stronger love for you. You should consider telling her the truth, it's only fair to her."

I glanced back at Esme to let her know that I had acknowledged her advice. She smiled a motherly smile and walked back towards the living room.

I ran as fast as I could to get back to my Bella.

I had been away from her for longer than I could bear. I couldn't help but think of the horrible danger I had put her in. How could I have been so naive and stupid? I kept trying to protect her and instead I ended up putting her in even more danger.

Could I do nothing right by her? I reached Bella's window in record time. I saw that she was still awake, reading at her desk.

"Turning into quite the insomniac I see," I teased in a chiding voice.

She gasped and looked up when she heard me speak.

"God Edward, once again you manage to give me a near heart attack," she said in mock annoyance.

"Carry on like this love and you will have the same sleeping habits as me." She laughed lightly, it was the music that made my world go around.

"Where did you go tonight?"

I kept my façade cool and collected but on the inside I was, to use the human saying, 'sweating bullets.'

"Hunting," I replied.

Bella looked at me and I felt as though I were under a microscope.

"Liar," she said softly. I sighed and made my way into her room.

"So tell me where you really were," she demanded in a curious voice.

"I went to the Cullen's." No sense in lying to her. She was too smart and she knew me too well. Damn it.

"Edward please tell you didn't anything... stupid," she said in a flat voice.

I sighed in defeat. "Jasper and I may have had a... physical... disagreement."

Her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"Edward are you okay?! Nobody was hurt were they?!" she asked in a frantic voice. I went over to her and hugged her tightly to my chest.

"Please calm down love. No one was hurt. I am fine and they are fine. I promise."

"I thought you promised me you wouldn't get in any fights with the Cullens?"

"No, I said I wouldn't instigate any and I was true to my word," I defended myself.

"What happened?" Bella inquired.

"Jasper and I got in a fight over a misunderstanding."

"What misunderstanding?"

"That's actually why I came here tonight. Bella, I have something I need to tell you." I sounded desperate and needy.

"Edward you're scaring me. What's going on?" Bella asked in a fearful and concerned voice.

"It's about my past. Before I came back to America." Bella looked at me confused.

"Your past? What does that have to do with you and Jasper?"

"Everything," I whispered.

I held her close and prayed to whatever God may be listening that she wouldn't run away from me screaming. I moved us to her bed and we sat with our backs against the wall. I took a deep breath and began regaling my tale.

"_Edward, you must leave Chicago. The influenza is spreading and the hospital is already overcrowded as it is. I don't want you to die at seventeen," my mother said in a pleading voice._

"_I can't just leave you here! Father is already dying and I can't leave you here by yourself!" I yelled._

_I didn't mean to yell but this was ludicrous. I wasn't leaving my mother defenseless._

"_Edward, Dr. Cullen will take good care of us." _

"_What do you mean 'us'?" I asked in an angry voice. _

"_Edward, I may have already been infected with the influenza," my mother said in a whisper. _

_I could hear my whole world crashing down around me. Nothing made sense anymore. _

"_Are you sure?" I asked in a constricted voice._

"_I am," my mother said simply. _

_Tears of pure rage were threatening to spill over at any given moment. _

"_Edward, this isn't meant for you. You are meant to go and live your life to it's highest potential. You'll always be my little piano boy. My wonderful son," my mother whispered, cradling my face. _

_I looked at her and tears were streaming down her cheeks. _

"_How can I just leave you behind here?" I asked. _

_I couldn't. My parents were the most wonderful people. They didn't deserve to die. Not this way. The tears finally broke loose and spilled down my cheeks like rivers. I was losing my best friends, the only people who seemed to be on the same page as me. I choked back the sobs and my mother gently wiped my tears away. _

"_I've reserved a first class ticket on a ship to Italy. I want you to live the life you were meant to have, Edward. I love you, my wonderful son." She hugged me tightly. And I knew this her saying goodbye. I hugged her back and she smelled like fresh baked cookies. The way she always smelled._

"_I love you too, my wonderful teacher." She smiled through her tears and let me go. But I couldn't seem to get my arms to obey._

"_Edward, it's time to let go now." I pulled back and walked over to the piano and played the song I wrote for my mother. _

_The keys and notes seemed to describe her perfectly. Sweet and caring and charming as only my mother could be. _

"_Beautiful, Edward. Who or what was the inspiration behind that?" _

"_You of course." She kissed me on top of the head and gave me the ticket to Italy. _

_I looked at it and saw that it was to leave tomorrow at noon. _

"_I need to get back to the hospital. Here Edward, one more thing I want you to have." _

_She took off her engagement ring and handed it to me. _

"_Keep it close. Give to the wonderful woman who takes your breath away and steals your heart." _

_I nodded and she smiled a mournful smile and walked out the door. _

_I could take no more and I broke down. I sobbed and threw things. I beat the wall to distract myself from the ever growing mountain of pain forming in my heart. I exhausted myself and slumped against the wall, tears still streaming down my face. _

_I picked up my mother's ring and a fresh wave of tears came._

_I could never come back here. _


	16. Chapter 16

_**I think there have been some problemos with FF so technically this late update isn't my fault. Moving on moving on some of my peeps were confused about what just happened in Edward's past so I will explain at the bottom. Reviews are frickin awesome and I love reading them (Hint hint). Thanks to my beta MonkeyMojo you're awesome! **

* * *

_

I laid on the bed in the stateroom on the ship and just stared. I wondered what my mother was doing. Was she already too sick? And what about my father? Was he still breathing? Did he even know he was dying? Was he already gone?

_The questions kept repeating in my head, never getting any closer to the answers. I don't know how long the journey to New York was, and I didn't even know I had gotten on the ship until I heard the waves crash and the sound of thunder rolling._

_A storm. A perfect interpretation of my life. Chaotic and uncontrollable._

_I heard a knock on my door and a man's voice saying, "I hope he's alright. Poor chap seems to be dealing with a lot of grief for his age."_

_"I'm fine I assure you, sir," I answered in a monotone voice._

_"Of course, sir." He sounded confused. _

_Did the fool not realize I could hear him right outside my door? _

_"Will you be dining with the rest of the first class tonight?" _

_"No," I answered again in that monotone voice. It seemed everything was monotone. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. _

_"I'll bring you back some food then, sir," the man replied. I mumbled my thanks and rolled over, letting the sounds of thunder draw me into an uneasy slumber. _

_I had apparently been on the ship for quite some time. We were already nearing the island of Sicily. It didn't matter though. Life had no meaning. I was alone. Why should it matter? I had done nothing these past few weeks, or months, or days, whatever it was, except the bare necessities to survive. _

_I didn't feel the need to do much else. My mother wanted me to live my life, but I didn't know a life outside Chicago, outside our brick townhouse. I didn't know anything. _

_How could she expect me to live this life when I didn't know how? _

_I felt so new to this world. I had lived in this world for seventeen years, yet I knew nothing. I took a deep, shuddering breath and tears crept silently down my cheeks. I angrily wiped them off. Tears and self-pity were not going to help the situation any. _

_The last night on the ship I lay on the bed, praying for sleep. However, the prayer fell on deaf ears. I got up and walked around the room and sighed. _

_I didn't know what to do with my life anymore. It all seemed muddled and surreal. _

_I turned and looked in the mirror and saw a man-child staring back at me. His eyes were a lifeless green and his shoulders were slumped as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and after a moment I realized that this was me. I looked like I had gone to the deepest depths of Hell and back. _

_And in a very real sense I had. _

_I laid back down on the bed and wondered what was happening in Chicago now. Was my mother still fighting or did she give up? I didn't know. I closed my eyes and drifted into a fitful sleep of nightmares about death._

_I walked off the ship and felt a sense of helplessness. I felt so lost and confused. Where do I go from here? _

_I looked around and saw an Italian man by a Model-T with a sign that said 'Signore Masen'. _

_I almost smiled to myself, but the muscles in my cheek and jaw seemed to be locked into a permanent frown. _

_My mother must have been planning this for quite some time. I walked toward the man and gave him my name; he greeted me with much enthusiasm. _

_"Ciao, ciao! Signore! Welcome to Sicily! Come, come, I take you on the way to the mainland!" he said with a thick Italian accent. _

_I politely nodded my head and put my two suitcases in the small trunk and got in the back. It felt good to be on stable land. I took in my surroundings and realized that this country was beautiful. Ancient, yet modern. My mother would've loved it here. _

_The man chattered non stop about his life, his wife and children and his sister in New York. I talked in the right places and I looked out the window._

_"Such a sad child. He would be such a handsome boy if he would smile."_

_I turned my head sharply toward the man. _

_"I'm sorry, did you say something?" _

_"No, Signore." _

_I narrowed my eyes and he looked at me confused. I looked down at my hands, uncertain of what had just happened. Why would he deliberately lie? I pushed the incident out of my head._

"I had always been in tune with people's thoughts. After my parents died it just seemed to magnify. I haven't really figured out why."

I looked back at Bella to make sure she was okay. Her eyes held sympathy and love and understanding. She snuggled closer to my side and I kissed the top of her head.

"I'll finish the rest tomorrow, love. You're exhausted."

"You're right, and I'm holding you to that. I'm sorry about your mom Edward. I can't imagine how hard that was for you." Her voice broke toward the end.

I looked down at her and she had tears in her doe eyes. "I hate that life was so hard for you, Edward. I hate seeing you unhappy," she said.

I smiled a gentle smile and placed a soft kiss on her lips. I looked at her and wiped the stray tear from her eye.

"I could never be unhappy when you're near, Bella. Now sleep. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"I'm taking to... a special place of mine."

"So mysterious. Would it kill you, Edward, to just tell me what's going on?"

I chuckled.

"Edward, how is that you remember all of these memories? I thought you said that human memories fade?" I mulled over her question.

"I'm not really sure. I suppose it's because I held on so hard to the memory of my parents and the aftermath."

"Hm, I guess that makes sense. Remembering memories with your perfect vampire memory would ensure that they are staying put."

"I suppose. Now, enough talking. Go to sleep."

"Whatever you say." She shifted around and snuggled closer to my side and my arms wrapped around her.

I heard her deep, even breathing and smiled. I loved to hear her mumble in her sleep. It was the only way I could see what was going on in her mind.

"Edward... I love you," she sighed. My dead heart fluttered at that. A frown came over her face and I bent down to kiss it away and she sighed again.

"You're right, Mrs. Masen, he is a wonderful young man who has wonderful soul..." I stared down at her, my eyes wide with shock.

After that her words became incoherent even with vampire hearing. I kept her close to my side. Was it possible for communication with the dead?

A voice in the back of head said, "Why not? Vampires exist."

But something inside me told me that this would be the last time this happened. My mother had come across loud and clear: I'm not a monster.

I'm just not sure I believe her. After tomorrow, I'm not sure Bella will ever think of me as anything but a hideous creature of the night.

* * *

**_Ok here's the little backstory I may make it a one-shot from Edward's mom's POV. But she had always wanted to go to Italy and she had been planning this little get away for quite some time but when the influenza hit and Edward's dad got sick she couldn't leave him behind but she didn't want Edward to suffer the same fate so she gave Edward his ship ticket and sent him away. Hope that helped._**


	17. Death And All His Friends

**_This is longer than what I usually write, but I wanted Edward's past to be out in the open. Enjoy and Review. Don't judge Edward too harshly for his past. _**

* * *

I could do this, I could do this...it became the mantra in my head.

My insecurities were starting to get the better of me. Bella would still love me after I told her everything...wouldn't she? Of course she would.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Hm?"

"I asked you if you were okay? You seem far away."

"Yes I'm fine just thinking." I answered evasively.

Bella raised her eyebrows in a confused manner but didn't press the issue for which I was grateful. I guided her to the trail to my meadow.

"Bella your truck is absolutely ancient. Butterflies are passing us by." I said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh hush. I like my truck and so I will keep it. And you better not try and kill it either." She glanced at me with narrowed eyes. I would make no such promise, so I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

We drove down the highway, Bella oblivious to the world around her and myself going over how I would make myself not seem like the demon that I truly am. Easier said than done. The rest of the truck ride continued on in silence, the silence only interrupted by my directions.

As Bella pulled over to the side of the road the full weight of my confession came crashing down on me. This was it. Bella would either run from me or she would accept for who I was and who I am today.

"Edward, I can't get to this place of yours on my own."

Bella said snapping out of my reverie.

"Right." I guided her through the wood and she kept glancing at me curiously.

"Edward, why are being so quiet?" Bella asked gently.

"Just thinking, love." I answered simply.

Thinking of the past that will surely send her running from me. As we neared the meadow Bella's curiousity began to increase and her face brightened making her look like one Botcelli's angels.

I took her and guided her into my meadow.

"Edward, this place is so beautiful..."

She moved forward and with her free hand guided her hand over the wildflowers. I let go of her hand and sat down on the ground waiting for her to stop her exploration.

She looked so majestic. Like a fairytale. The sun brought out the red in her hair and her porcelain skin glowed, her beautiful deep eyes alive with curiousity and happiness.

She dropped her hand to the side and closed her eyes and sighed. I had never her seen her more beautiful than she was at this moment. I didn't want to take that serenity and beauty away with my tales from the crypt.

She opened her eyes and turned to me. I was in awe of her beauty...her wonderful human beauty. She sat down across from me and mimicked my postion.

"Okay Edward I'm ready to hear the rest of your story."

* * *

_I had travelled Italy for three months. My eighteenth birthday was coming up. When I turned I had wanted to join the war, but now after imagining death take away my family I had no desire to see it first hand. _

_I ambled my way through the small town of Volterra not really having a destination. Italy really was a beautiful country with sprawling country sides and ancient buildings, but the thing that made Italy most beautiful of all was it's people. They were so interesting and welcome. _

_I remember my driver telling me about his family as though we had been life long friends. I wonder how his family was doing now? As I passed through the streets I saw a strange young woman. She was leading a group of people to the castle in Volterra. She was beautiful to be sure but there was something sinister about her, something that made my body want to turn and run but my mind was frozen. _

_I turned to walk away when I heard her voice call me out. _

_"Excuse me young sir, would you like to take a tour of the Castle of Volterra?" _

_I turned to see her up close and she had burgundy eyes, they were so enchanting yet terrifying at the same time. _

"Such a handsome boy. Too bad."

_"I'm sorry what did you say?" _

_"I didn't say anything." I looked at her incredously. _

_Does she think me some simpleton? _

_"Yes, you did. You called me handsome and then said too bad." _

_Her eyes grew wide with excitement and understanding. _

_"Are you Edward Masen?" She asked her thick Italian accent making my name sound very attractive. _

_"Yes, but what business is that of yours?" I knew it was rude to say but she was still staring at me like some kind of prize. _

_"I would really like for you to come on the tour with me. I know someone who is very interested in you." She said in a sultry voice. My mind was screaming at me to run away but my body, of it's own accord, willingly followed her. _

_I found myself in a drafty castle water seeping out of the walls. This castle looked to be a thousand years old. We began to enter a chamber door when I heard a cheerful voice. _

_"Welcome friends! Welcome to Volterra!" _

_I saw the young tour guide run ahead to the voice. When I saw the man behind the voice my instincts screamed at me to run away but I couldn't. I saw him look my way and smile. His smile frightened me. It was too alien, too inhuman. He glided over to me with unnatural grace. _

_"Ah young Edward Masen. I've had my eye on you for quite some time. Why don't you follow Demetri up to the main office. I have something. . . special in store for you my young friend." I frowned at the way his voice sounded. He was treating me like some new prize. The man called Demetri lead me away. _

_"So how do you like Volterra?" He said in a conversational voice. What is with these people? They all have this strangely beautiful voice. It must be something in the water. _

_"It's very beautiful here. Very inviting." I said in a bored tone. _

_Demetri smiled and showed me into the waiting room. _

_"Aro won't be very far behind." I nodded my head and looked towards the wall. I quickly became bored with the conventionally decorated lobby. I hated this. It left me time alone with myself. _

_My mind began to wonder back to my mother and father. I hoped this Dr. Cullen took care of them, they deserved only the best in life. I wished they could be here with me. I loved to hear my mother describe things and my father would always have some interesting insight on the most trivial of things. They complimented each other so well. I hoped that they were happy wherever they were. _

_"Edward! Such a handsome young man! If you would follow me we have some things to discuss." _

_I was too busy looking at me feet to notice his face but I followed obiedently like a lamb following it's shepard. He led me into a strange looking room there was a bed with restraints and two other men there as well. My instincts screamed louder than before and I couldn't keep the fear out of my eyes. _

"Such a promising young talent!"

_I__ didn't even have the nerver to ask what he meant about "talent". _

_"Let's get this over with Aro." The man closest to me said. _

_"Of course Caius. No need to be impatient. We have all the time in the world." Aro said chidingly. The other man in the furtherst corner leaned against the wall with a dead expression. _

_"Ah my manners! Forgive me Edward. These are my brothers Caius and Marcus." I nodded my head to each of them. Aro came a step closer to me. _

_"We have been observing you for quite some time Edward as I told you before. You have a very promising gift." _

_As he said this Marcus came on my left side and Caius on my right. "We wanted to wait till you were a bit older for your. . . transformation but there is no time like the present." _

_Caius and Marcus had grabbed a hold of my arms. Their hands were like the coldest ice. Their skin felt like paper but I couldn't break from their grasp. Aro came a step closer and Marcus held out my wrist. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. _

_"Edward in three days you will be on bending knee, thanking me."_

* * *

_Fire. It was everywhere in my veins, on my skin, even in my eyes. I could feel it everywhere burning. . .killing. My throat was the worst. It felt as though that is where the fire orginated. _

_I couldn't even think, couldn't talk. I couldn't do anything but scream. _

_The fire burned my whole body but I wouldn't die. I didn't understand. Through my fire induced haze I could see shapes. As one shape came closer I asked _

_"Mother, won't you save me?" _

_And with that the fire overtook me again._

* * *

"Edward, I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Bella said with tears in her eyes.

She scooted over to my side and hugged my waist putting her head over my unbeating heart. I laid back and we layed there in a silence both of us wrapped up in our own thoughts.

"Would you like for me to continue?"

"Only if you want to."

* * *

_The burn. . .it must be put out. It hurts so bad. So raw and consuming. The humans made it worse. _

_"God, please make it stop." I pleaded silently. _

_And then as I sat in the chamber for the tourists, I heard them and their thoughts, smelt the only thing that would stop the burn. "Welcome friends! Welcome to Volterra." Aro said in his customary greeting to a room filled with monsters. _

_I clutched my head in pain at all of the thoughts. I still hadn't mastered the art of tuning them out. _

_They came from everywhere. Aro turned to look at us all and nodded his head. _

_We lowered into crouching postions. I could hear Felix growling across the room. _

_A foolish human had tried to run. . .idiot. _

_I pounced as soon as he turned around. I sank my now razor sharp teeth into his neck nearly tearing his head off. The burn was dulling. . .the ache was there but better._

* * *

_"Edward come we have to take care of business." Demetri said. I had grown to like Demetri. He was the only one in the god forsaken place who wasn't as much of a monster. He was a good friend to me._

_Well as good a friend as one can be in the Volturi guard. _

_"Where is Felix?" _

_"He's out with our newest secretary." _

_"Of course." I sighed rolling my eyes. Demetri chuckled and we headed out. _

* * *

_There the little boy and girl stood with their mother. _

_"Come children we have to go." She said in a panicked voice. _

"Please don't let them find me." _She prayed silently. _

_Idiot woman. Maybe she should've thought of her brats when she went poking around in Volterra. _

_"Hello Anna." Demetri said coming out of the shadows with me a step behind. _

_"Please, please just let me go." She pleaded. She had green eyes. . . they looked so hauntingly familiar. Her children clutched closer to her fear in their doe eyes. _

_"I'm afraid that isn't possible." I said backing them into the alley. _

_It was the darkest of nights tonight. Perfect. _

_"Ah, Anna you should have minded your business. And we wouldn't be in this little predicament." Demetri cooed. _

_Tears began streaming down her face._

"Kill them all."

_Demetri thought to me. As soon as the words were out I pounced. Breaking the boy's neck and throwing him against a wall. Demetri threw the little girl to the ground stepping on her chest. _

_Anna had stared in horror. Her children dead before her eyes. _

_I took one last look into her green eyes and memories hit me like a tidal wave. I was playing a piano and my mother was telling me to play this song for my future wife, I looked over at her and her green eyes were dancing joyously. _

_I stumbled back and ran._

* * *

I pulled away from Bella ashamed at what I just told her.

"Edward." She whispered. I got up and turned away from her. I couldn't bear to let her see my face.

"Edward please look at me."

I couldn't, I couldn't look at this angel; I wasn't worthy. I felt her come up behind me and tentaively reach out and grab my hand.

"I don't care." She whispered. It was so faint that had I not been a vampire I wouldn't have heard her. I turned to face her. Her eyes held only love and compassion. No disgust or hatred.

"How can you say that?"

"Because that's not who you are. Right now I see the amazing person that captured my heart. Not the vampire in Volterra." She said with conviction.

I lowered my head and looked down at my sneakers.

"Edward, I love you." She released her hand from my grip and took my face in her hands, making me look her in the eye.

"I love you." She repeated. She leaned forward on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to mine. This kiss was so gentle and warm. Filled with only love.

I broke away and leaned my forehead against hers. "I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

**_So how did you guys enjoy Breaking Dawn? I read it twice just to get over the shock of me being more wrong than I could possibly imagine. Anyways I feel bad, I left you guys hanging for a frickin month. Sorry about that. _**

**_Huge thanks to MonkeyMojo for not forgetting about me and just being awesome and putting up with my mistakes. _**

* * *

I had never felt more free than I did in those moments with Bella.

She knew everything about me, my demonic past and how I tried so desperately to make up for it. To have some forgiveness somewhere felt so amazing. She accepted me, and that was more than I could have ever hoped for.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" I asked. It still irritated me to no end that I couldn't read her thoughts.

"Why did you want me to stay away from the Cullens?" Bella asked inquisitively.

I stayed silent, trying to gather my thoughts. I knew why I wanted her to stay away, but I didn't know how to explain it to her without sounding like an insecure buffoon.

"I didn't want them to... change the way... you... perceived me." I trailed off. I had never felt more stupid.

"Edward... after everything that has happened between us, you honestly thought that strange vampires, whom I don't even know, were going to change the way I 'perceive' you?"

I mumbled incoherently at her sound logic. I felt like an insecure schoolboy. She laughed at my grumbling and snuggled closer to me while I drove.

"You're such an idiot sometimes." I glanced at her with a sly look.

"Says the girl who fell in love with a vampire." She laughed again and pressed her lips to my cheek.

"So... how are things with the Cullens now?" she asked with trepidation.

"I don't know. I want to trust them, in fact in some ways I do, but I..." I trailed off, not being able to form my own thoughts.

Bella nodded her head and I knew she understood. She and I were the same person, we knew how the other felt instinctively. We never had to have wordy conversations, not that I minded, but we just simply understood each other.

With one hand on the wheel and my other arm wrapped around Bella, the world seemed oddly in place, instead of the normal out of place. I liked it. It was a nice and strange change of pace for me.

As we pulled into Bella's driveway, I noticed Phil's car on the curb and I heard Bella sigh beside me. "Are you okay?" I asked tenderly.

"Yeah, I guess. I never expected her to grieve forever, but as long as Phil makes her happy, then I like to think that Charlie would be happy too," Bella said, a little sadly.

I hugged her close and kissed the top of her head.

"_Who is that boy out there with Bella? Handsome. I wonder if that's the boy Mike's mom was talking about." _

"Your mother is wondering who I am. And she thinks I'm handsome," I said in a teasingly arrogant voice.

"Well don't let it go to your head. Your ego is big enough as is, it doesn't need a boost," Bella said in a matter-of-fact voice.

I laughed boisterously and hugged her again.

"Would you like to meet my mom?" she asked.

"I believe I would. Besides, it's customary for a mother to know whom their daughter is being courted by."

Bella rolled her eyes and kissed me. I opened the door to get out, with Bella right behind me. "You could've waited 'til I got the door," I pointed out.

"And waste all this time? No, no, let's just get this over with."

"_Oh, she's bringing him in! I have to get things tidied. Where did I put that throw blanket?" _

"_I hope Bella likes me. She's a sweet kid, and I wouldn't want her to hate me. Her mom is really something special." _Phil seemed more than a little nervous.

I chuckled and held Bella's hand as we entered the house.

"_Wow, I guess I raised Bella right. The boy is absolutely handsome. He should be a movie star. That has to be Dr. Cullen's wife's nephew. Good genes must run in the family." _

"_Holy crap. I feel like Quasimodo standing next to this kid." _

"Hi mom, I want you to meet my b-boyfriend Edward." I noticed her stutter over the word and smirked. Silly Bella.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan. Bella's has spoken of you in the highest regard." I sounded so formal, even to my own ears. It was Bella's turn to smirk now.

"_Manners and handsome and charming. So far so good." _"Please call me Renee. And I would like you to meet Phil Dwyer. He's taking me out for the evening."

Renee beamed at the both of us. Bella smiled and shook Phil's hand.

"_I think that was a good smile. She didn't look like she was going to cut the brakes on my car,"_ Phil sighed inwardly.

"Do you and Edward have any plans this evening Bella?" "_I wonder if they do have plans. They look so adorable."_ I cringed at the word 'adorable'.

"I think we're going to visit Edward's family." I looked at Bella and I knew my face was a mix between chagrin, horror, and curiosity.

"Oh, well that sounds nice. I expect you to be home by curfew," Renee added sternly.

"Yes, Mom. Have a nice time tonight. It was a pleasure meeting you Phil," Bella said warmly. Phil smiled at her and guided Renee toward the door.

"Bye Bella. It was so nice meeting you, Edward." Renee smiled at us again and they made their way to Phil's car. As soon as they were out of earshot I turned to Bella.

"Why are we going to the Cullens?" I demanded.

"I want to spend time with Alice. We struck up quite the friendship, I'll have you know. That's why she was blocking your thoughts." I stared at her for a moment and then sighed.

"You'll never listen to me will you?"

"Of course I will. Just not when you're being irrational. Which is often by the way." Bella smiled innocently and I could see the mischief dancing in her endless brown eyes. I pulled her to the couch and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her face toward me and gently traced her full warm lips.

I heard her heartbeat increase rapidly and her breathing hitched. I smirked, absolutely basking in the effect I had on her. Her eyes captured mine and I could feel the pull between us, like magnets drawn to each other... inevitable. Just as our lips were about to meet, I heard her blasted phone ring.

Bella sighed, "And the moment's gone."

She got up to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hi Bella! It's Alice. May I speak with Edward?" _I rolled my eyes and darted to Bella's side. She handed me the phone and smiled.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked in a curt voice. She had made me miss a sure to be divine kiss. She giggled and it sounded like wind chimes blowing gently in the wind. She reminded me of the sister I never thought to ask for.

"Since you'll be joining us tonight, are you up for baseball?"

"Baseball?" I asked.

"Yes, baseball. Yea or nay?" Alice asked impatiently. I sighed and Bella gave me an encouraging smile.

"Oh, alright. Same rules apply, I suppose?"

"Oh, we changed some but I'll explain when you get here," Alice said in a cheery voice.

"Fine, fine." I was in a hurry to get off the phone.

Alice laughed at my impatience and said, "See you later, Edward. Tell Bella we're going shopping this weekend." With that she hung up the phone.

I hung up Bella's phone and turned to her but she was already walking back to the couch. She sat down and looked me and playfully patted the spot next to her. I smiled my infamous and idiotic crooked grin. I heard her heartbeat increase and saw a lovely blush form over her cheeks. I sat next to her and pulled her into my arms. I pulled her face to mine again. "I believe we were right here," I whispered against her lips.

Her scent clouded around me, filling all my senses with her wonderful and torturous freesia bouquet. "Mhm," she mumbled and pressed her lips gently to mine. I laid back against the couch, pulling her soft weight on top of me. Our lips in perfect synchronization, never parting, molding to fit the other.

It was Heaven and Hell mixed together. I pulled back and she sighed. She snuggled against my granite chest, looking as content as I felt.

"Bella, I am to inform you that you and Alice are going shopping this weekend," I said.

"Ew, Alice better not buy me anything outrageously expensive," she grumbled while I laughed. I sat up and pulled her with me.

"Come on let's go meet the Cullens for some baseball," I said with enthusiasm. Bella laughed and went to go get her jacket. As I waited for Bella, I began to feel apprehensive. I still didn't know if I trusted the Cullens well enough, and I wasn't sure a jolly game of baseball was going to change that.


End file.
